eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
WTFuture
e WTFuture '''is an Eddsworld episode released in 2010. It is one of the most popular episodes yet, and one of Edd Gould's favorite episodes. Plot The episode begins with Edd, Tom, and Matt walking through the rain, with Edd hurling insults at Tom along the way. A flash of light happens as they walk away and it is revealed to be a future Edd, who realizes that Tom's comment of Edd's sense of humor never ceasing to amaze him was indeed an insult. Future Edd, after muttering to himself about Austrians time-traveling naked (in the flash version), steps in an alley and spies on the gang. Edd then notices his future self and points out to the others that he sees a sinister man, only for the others to look at a Freddy Kreuger-esque man in a different alley. After finding the Future Edd looking at them, Future Edd tells his past self that Coke is outlawed in his future and that he needs to kill his past self to prevent it from happening; he pulls out a Colt Defender pistol, which transforms into a laser pistol. After a long chase, the group grabs their prized possessions while Future Edd tries to enter the door via voice comands; Tom grabs Susan, his bass; Edd, his lucky Cola can; and Matt, one of his portraits. They initiate Operation: MegaEscape4, in which they drive out of go-karts while wearing 3-D glasses. The group goes to a diner and get their meal, while discussing how their lives would be like without Edd. Future Edd finds them because of the lucky Cola can he found on the way as seen in a flashback. As he prepares to kill his past self, the latter points out that he would make a paradox (grandfather paradox, to be specific) in the process. Future Edd shrugs this off as a movie trope, as Chris Bingham's computer crashes, causing him to run out of the room screaming. Edd knocks his past self back with a Cola keg and the group drives away. Future Edd decides he needs reinforcements, so he teleports to the past, starting with 2005, when Zombeh Attack 1 took place. Meanwhile, Future Tom and Matt step in the past, seeking to stop Future Edd, who brought his ancestors, dubbing them his "Army of Me's": Eddins from the Victorian times, Sir Edd from the Middle Ages, Eddius from Ancient Rome, and Edg from Prehistoric Times. Future Edd orders his ancestors to attack, but they run away due to having future shock; Eddins gets scared by the neon lights, Sir Edd the motorcycle billboard, Eddius the skyscraper, and Edg the car tires. Future Matt and Tom intervene, thwarting Future Edd's attempts to kill his past self. At the cost of Susan, Future Matt, and the Toms, Matt gets the time machine and decides to make a future where he's actually king of the world, and in which Tom and Edd worship him. Characters *Edd *Tom *Matt *Future Edd (Main Antagonist) *Future Tom *Future Matt *Dom *Paul *Tord (In Time Warp Episode Zombeh Attack) *Test Guy (Played by Bing. Also In Real Life Getting Blue Screen Of Death) *Alex (Burned to death by Future Edd's laser) *Bus (I came from the year 2000- OH NO A BUS) * Ross Mugridge *Super-Guy! (Voiced by Arin Hanson) Reception WTFuture received highly positive reviews. Most of the comments say that it's funny, very well made and full of action. Many say that it is the best Eddisode so far. Trivia *This episode marked the last appearance of Hellucard in an episode until two years later when Hellucard made a cameo at the opening of Space Face: Part 1 and two years after space face hellucard reappears in the episode fun dead. *Hammer & Fail: Part 1 reveals that this episode is canon, as Matt mumbles "It was better being ruler of everything. It was awesome." It is unknown how Matt unbecame ruler of everything, but it's a youtube comedy series, so who even cares. *The epsiode is a parody of The Terminator series, where the Future Edd is like the Terminator trying to kill someone to change the future, Edd, Matt, and Tom trying to escape to survive, and that the Future Tom and Matt are like the Resistance who tries to protect the victim from getting killed. *This so far was the last time bacon with cola was shown on Eddsworld until Fun Dead. *The gun Future Edd is holding makes another appearance in Space Face (Part 2) when Edd, Matt & Tom are shooting at each other. *At 05:05 there is a shaker contain salt with the letter "P" written on it and another shaker contain pepper with the letter "S" written on it. *On the newspaper Future Edd has, the date is the 20th October *When Matt is getting insulted by Tom, you can see Paul on the table behind. *This is the longest eddisode, in the series. *It was shown through a Behind the Scenes video, that the scene where Edd shoots Coke at Future Edd who garbles "It's Delicious!" was recorded by Edd rapping a towel around his neck, and Tom pouring water on Edd's mouth while Edd said the line. Moments: Movie Moment: The future Edd's watch says let's do the Time Warp again! A Reference to the Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975). Television Channel Moment: The Interview with Matt is on BBC. Goofs *Even though Tom wanted to stop getting soaked, he didn't put his hood up, presumably because of his hair. *Future Edd time travels through lightning & a crystal ball, but future Tom & Matt go through a hypnotic spiral. But that could be because the time machines are a different style. *If Tom's eyes were hit with the normalizer in Space Face it would cure his cancer. He could've got cancer again from Commmander Bai's lazer gun, but Future Tom said it came from the one in Zanta Claws II. *Edd asked for two gallons of Coke but the waitres appeared with three gallons. *Tom fits his whole bass in the front pocket of his sweatshirt. *For some reason, Edd and Tom are the only ones not effected by Matt changing history. References *Future Edd takes his time machine to when Matt got his arm bitten off by a zombeh in Eddsworld Zombeh Attack. *When Future Edd eavesdropped on the gang from the alley, Tom was telling the gang about his apartment being rented out because of a skeleton in his kitchen, a reference to Eddsworld Zombeh Attack 3 when Tord's skeleton woke up Tom, and Tom got so scared he shot it down with a shotgun. *The three see an advertisement for Coca-Cola with Bacon, from the eddisode This World of Edd. *Future Tom claims that the laser he took to the face caused cancer, a reference to Zanta Claws II. *When Future Edd is at the house door, he says, "Broccoli", which is a quote reference from Hello Hellhole, when Edd shouted "Broccoli" when entering, and leaving, the Hellevator. *The Mega Escape Plan 4, consisting of Edd, Tom, & Matt riding Go-Carts while wearing 3-D glasses is a reference from the car skit in Random Bits. *Tom's bass guitar, Susan, is seen again, but all patched up. This is a reference to Ruined where Edd played around with it and used it to kill a spider. *Edg's future shock came from a car that looked like Tord's car from 25ft under the seat and Zanta Claws II. *In the end, when Edd and Tom are watching Matt on TV, one can see a red and blue DVD under the TV, those are the same DVDs that appeared under Edd's TV in Xmas Day. *The sunglasses on Future Edd is a reference to the Terminator along with the beginning when Future Edd comes out of a glowing blue ball. *There are references to the British Science Fiction programe 'Doctor Who'. One is when Edd, Tom and Matt are running from Future Edd, the Tardis can be seen in the Background. Another is when Edd pulls out Matt's picture to block the Laser blast, the words 'Bad Wolf' are Graffitied on the wall behind them. *The title is a reference to WTF (what the fuck). *When Edd is going through his drawer, he throws away his medicine, passport, and priceless heirlooms. *Future Edd's TimeWalkerThing lite has a piece of tape on the 'warp' button that reads, "Let's do the time warp again", a reference to the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Another reference to the show can be found in "Eddy's Teddie". *In the extra scene in Eddsworld.co.uk. Future Edd talked about the Naked Austrian guys saying clothes cannot go back in time because they are not made of biological matter. This is a reference to Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines because the Terminator traveled back in time with no clothes on and was acted by Arnold Schwarzenegger who is an Austrian-American. *One of the shops in the background's signs says "Buy My Stuff Plz" when Future Edd comes back from time travelling. *Sir Edd's sword looks very similar to the Master Sword, a sword from the video game series, The Legend of Zelda. *When Matt is choosing a picture to take, there is a poster in the background with practically no detail which appears as spoof of a Army of Darkness poster. *In the dinner, seconds before Hellucard gets thrown into the dinner, the poster on the wall sais, "Welcome to Bob's Diner, we promise not to eat your heart". This may be a refrence to Skrillex's Kill Everybody. *Eddins' future shock, the Eat@Joe's sign, is a reference to Rayman, notably the 1995 game. The sign first appeared in Climate Change in Edd's house. Notes *Though Edd has confirmed this was the hardest Eddisode to create (but probably not for long). He has gone on record several times saying this was his favourite Eddisode so far. *If not counting the episodes in the Zombeh Attack total, this is the longest Eddisode in the entire series. *Speculation has arose about "Red Leader", who had supplied Future Tom and Future Matt with a time travel devices. It's debatable if "Red Leader" is actually Future Tord or an entirely different person. *Tord makes a cameo appearance when Future Edd went back in time to Eddsworld Zombeh Attack. He isn't credited as a guest star, but he is given a special thanks at the end. *Edd has a Tomee Bear on his shelf while he looks for things. *The bus that drives by is called "Shitty Bus". *Both Paul and Hellucard make a cameo at the diner, Hellucard after his brief appearance in Spares and Climate Change. This could have marked his last appearance in an Eddisode (up until Space Face Part 1, where he makes a cameo in the beginning), as he doesn't appear in Hammer & Fail Parts 1 and 2 or Zanta Claws 3. *Future Edd travels back to the first Eddsworld Zombeh Attack from 2005. *The three see an advertisement for Coca-Cola with Bacon, from This World of Edd. *This is the first time live action is used in an Eddisode. *The health review in the diner is rated F. *The sign in the dinner says "Welcome to Bob's Dinner, we promise not to eat your heart." *The watch-like time machine Future Edd is wearing says "TIMEWALKERthinglite", "LET'S DO THE '''TIME WARP AGAIN", and "KEEP OUT OF REACH OF CHILDREN AND DRUNKS." *Edd's past lives/ancestors are Eddins from Victorian times, Sir Edd from the Middle Ages, Eddius from Ancient Rome, and Edg from the Prehistoric Times. *When Future Edd confronts Edd with his "Army of Mes", there is a shop behind him called "Buy My Stuff Plz". *Coke was actually found out to contain a drug in it, which was why it was named COCA-cola. "Coca" is short for cocaine, the drug found in Coke and cola is just a fancy word for soda at that time. So, the theory could be that they never took it out and never gave them a second chance. *Unlike the real Windows® blue screen of death, this blue screen of death's text has been edited to read, "Oh my god, your computer has gone psycho and destroyed thousands of the homes of the people that live inside your computer. Much like the vikings they have savaged the land inside your bus and destroyed what little they have left in their imaginary lives. This﻿ truly is doomsday for them all." "JUST KIDDING!" *Ironically, Matt DID save Edd from his Future self, because with Matt ruling the planet, Coke was not outlawed. *When both Toms hold Susan in despair, the present day counterpart is wearing a funeral veil. *When it shows the Easter island heads the far right one at the back has an Afro with a comb and not Matt`s spikes. *When Future Tom explains that Tom will develop cancer, you can hear Tom in the background with a "Huh!". *Bing made a short cameo in WTFuture as the person on the PC and when it blocked up. *At one point, Future Edd travels back into Zombeh Attack and refuses to help Matt. Perhaps this could be the reason why Zombie Matt attacked the gang so violently. *When present day Matt acquires the time travel devices, it says "I guess so lol" on the display indicating that it can be used for sending text messages. *Future Edd intends to kill his past self, which would make a grandfather paradox if he actually succeeded. *After Edd, Tom, and Matt escape the restaurant, you can hear the bullet bill sound effect from the Mario Bros series right as Future Edd opens the door. *When Matt changes the future, the Matt Sphinx has a nose, unlike Matt nor the original Sphinx (the original Sphinx's nose broke off) so Matt's new Sphinx somehow avoided losing the nose. *When Matt changes the Mount Rushmore it relates to a background art Edd posted on DeviantART in 2005 which is seen here link *In Tom's room there is a crude replica of the Eddsworld vertical poster. *Here's what scared the "Army of Mes" away. Eddins was scared by a neon sign that said "Eat@Joe's", which replaced his time's candle; Sir Edd a billboard advertising for a motorcycle, replacing his time's e; Eddius a modern skyscraper, replacing his time's Roman-style buildings; Edg a modern car tire, which was made of stone during his time. *When Future Edd was blasted with coke, the subtitles read: "SON OF A BEAGLE" *Future Edd's gun returns in Space Face (Part 2) in Tom's hands. *At the end of Fan Service, a poster of WTFuture shows up behind the real Edd. There is also a poster for MovieMakers. *Matt mentions being the ruler of everything in Hammer and Fail (Part 1), making this episode canon. Gallery logo.jpg|The logo for the eddisode. wtf1.jpg|Edd, Tom, and Matt in the rain Future Matt.jpg|Future Matt FutureTom.PNG|Future Tom Photos of Matt.PNG|Matt getting his photos (notice the one where he's in a black shirt. He predicted our futures!) WTFuture Matt photos.png|Matt's leftover photos, sad. index.jpg|Hellucard gets smashed through the window BingB.PNG|Bing's Youtube Poop Cameo Was Followed By Bing Gets Blue Screen Of Death On His Computer In Morning Turing Out To Be A Joke 0.jpg|"OPERATION MEGASCAPE 4 Quotes *'Tom: '"Agh, this rain is so annoying." Edd: "YOU'RE so annoying." Tom: '''"Yeah, well, I hope it ends soon." '''Edd: I hope YOU end soon. Tom: "'''Ugh, I'm getting soaked!" '''Edd: "YOU'RE getting soaked...*realizes what he said* ....uh, and you're ugly as well." Tom: "As usual, Edd, your humor never ceases to amaze me." Edd: "Was that an insult?!" Tom: "You figure it out." *Future Edd returns* Future Edd: "'Finally, after many years I return. Now it's time to.....wait! That WAS an insult!" *'Tom: "Well, when they found the skeleton in my kitchen, they assumed it was mine, so by the time I got home, the landlord had already rented the place out to someone else. So that's when I thought... Oh No a bus!" *'Matt': "So why exactly are we all running away from this guy if he only wants to kill Edd?" Edd: "Hey!" Tom: "Well, without Edd, it would just be me and you, and, well, that would suck. Has anyone else noticed this is like the most we've ever spoken?" *[[Hellucard|'Hellucard:']] "Ey Hed!" *'Tom:' "Holy Pug In A Pizza Box!" *'Future Edd: '"What makes you think your future-self would not know where his past-self was hiding?" Tom: '"What?" '''Edd: '"Then how come it took you so long to find us?" 'Future Edd: '"Shut up. Now prepare to die!" *Tord : "(After matt is bitten by a zombie/Zombeh) Oh my god, he bit off his arm!" *'''Future Matt: "Now we just have to stop Edd before he messes anything up in the future. *eye and chin go back to normal, he starts to go bald* Oh, he's a dead man!" *'Tom': "Hey, uh, why the eye thing?" Future Tom: "Remember that laser you took to the face?" Tom: "Uh, yeah." Future Tom: "Cancer." *'Edd:' "I hate--*TV turns to picture of King Matt*--LOVE MATT!" *(Edd grabs Susan and whacks Future Edd with it) 'Both Toms: '''No, Susan! Goofs *When Edd, Matt, and Tom are driving away in the mini cars, when they first leave through the door the 3D glasses don't cover Tom's eye sockets, but when they show him looking at Edd, they fit perfectly, and stay that way until they show them going away from behind Future Edd, where they once again don't cover up his eye sockets. *When Edd, Matt, and Tom first see future Edd, Matt states he "Kinda looked like Edd with a beard." Edd counter-argues saying "Only Tom can grow a beard," however, when the scene cuts to Tom, he has a mustache, not a beard. *When Edd, Tom, and Matt are running and Edd is in front, Tom is in the middle, and Matt is at the back however next shot Tom is at the front, Matt is in the middle, and Edd is at the back. Another goof is how they looked when they were running. One shot, Edd was running with his arms in front, Tom running with his hands in the air, and Matt doing a casual run. However on the next shot, Tom is running like Edd and Edd and Matt are running like Matt was. *When Future Edd is chasing Edd, Tom, and Matt, during close ups of Future Edd's gun charging to fire, the light is focusing on one (stationary) spot on the screen instead of coming from the tip of the (shaking) gun. Also, when the laser fires, the laser shoots straight forward, despite the gun tilting back due to the recoil. Although, the future might be advanced enough to remove the recoil from firearms. *In the diner scene, when the salt and pepper shakers are seen with the salt in the pepper shaker and vise versa, a portion of the salt inside the pepper shaker is colored as pepper. *When Future Edd puts his sunglasses on while saying "Prepare to die", the back part of his sunglasses overlaps his ear. In the next shot, it's behind his ear. *When Edd ask his future self, "B-but w-w-won't this create some kind of paradox or something?!", Future Edd says "Don't be stupid", but the subtitles for Future Edd's line says, "Don't be ''silly". But on the Eddsworld website version of the episode, "Don't be silly" appears to be the correct. *Edd orders 2 gallons of Coca-Cola, but the waitress comes back with 3'' gallons of Coca-Cola (Unless each jug contained 2/3 of a gallon of cola, or the third jug was for someone else) *When Edd, Tom, & Matt escape from the diner, you see Matt, Edd, then Tom drive by quickly in that order, but when Future Edd leaves the diner and sees the guys driving off in the distance, Tom is nowhere to be seen. *When Future Edd leaves the diner, he is saturated with Coca-Cola, but in the next shot, where he says, "This is gonna be harder than I thought", he is dry as a bone, with no trace of ever being soaked with Coca-Cola. *When Edd says "Hahahahaha, I'm distracted", the commercial he's watching says "Cola with Bacon" with the word Cola written diagonally on the can. "I'm distracted" is also a reference to "asdfmovie2" which a character states, "Hahahahaha, I can't read." "asdfmovie2 was also animated by Edd and that character was also voiced by Edd. In This World of Edd; however, when Edd watched the same commercial for the first time, it said "''Coca-Cola with Bacon", with the words Coca-Cola written vertically on the can. (However, they may have just remade the design on the can.) *Bing was watching WTFuture on an iMac. However, when an error occurred, the blue screen of death popped up. The blue screen of death only appears when an error occurs on Windows®. (However, a piece of paper that says "PC" is stuck to the Apple logo under the screen.) *When the logo is 'lasered', it appears faster than the laser goes to the right. *When Future Tom & Matt return to the past, Tom says: "it's a good job Red Leader had another time travel device." This is improper english. He should have said "It's a good thing..." Instead of "Job" Hidden/Deleted scene On the Eddsworld website and Newgrounds, Edd added a secret scene to the video, but not to the YouTube version. On the 27th February 2010, 14 days after WTFuture was uploaded on YouTube, the deleted/secret scene was posted by AustinSonic. The video shows Future Edd talking about 'Naked Austrian Guys' while walking up an alley. At the end of the video, he spots Edd, Matt and Tom on the other side of a road. The same scene is shown as an easter egg on the Newgrounds version of WTFuture. The naked austrian guys are obviously a reference to the move The Terminator, a movie where a cyborg disguised as a human goes back in time to execute the pregnant mother of the hero of later films. When they time travel, their clothes do not go with them. SCRIPT: -CITY VIEW- Future Edd: I still ''have NO idea what those naked Austrian guys were talking about. ''(austrian accent) Your clothes cannot go back in time because they are not made of biological matter- Future Edd: (regular voice) Whatever THAT was about. -EDD, TOM AND MATT ARE SPOTTED- Future Edd: Ah ha! There they are! -ZOOMS IN- External links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwLNu5MHXFs *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/527474 Transcript Transcript: WTFuture Also look for buses and say Oh no, a bus. Category:Addictions Category:Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Eddsworld Category:Non-Canon